Eternally Entwined
by Crusnik Cain
Summary: HxK People always said the depth of love will prevail. Hiei's just finding out how true that really is...
1. Missing You

This is my HieixKurama story. If yaoi bothers you, then why'd you click into this place? Anyway, review please! That way I'll know what to correct!

Happy Dance Man: She owns nothing!

Super Titles: For if she did, the show would not make sense.

Hey! That was mean!

Chapter One...Missing You.

Peaceful semi-slumber. The time in the morning when you are caught between the worlds of awake and not. The best part of the day. It is like being a baby again. Aware of the outside world, but caring less about it.

But this was a bad combination for me. Humans naturally love this time, but so do foxes. Being both, I know I have to force myslf awake in a few minutes.

Kurama opened his eyes, slowly, but surely. He was lying on his stomach with his arms under the pillows. He sat up. Emerald gazed around, looking at his surroundings.

Alas, he was in his bedroom at his human mother's home, like he has been for the past eighteen years. He felt nothing for a few seconds, but then a certain sadness took over him when he realized that his beloved was not there, just like he hadn't been there for the past five and a half months.

Ah, yes. He was in Makai, working as Mukuro's general. Mukuro...Kurama disliked that name. Mukuro was the reason that he could not see his little fire youkai. Sometimes, Kurama thought that Mukuro was keeping Hiei away from him on purpose.

Kurama looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes. He sniffed the air. He looked back down to his bed, forcing his blood-red hair to cascade over his face.

Hiei's scent. It was all over this room. But was not the fact that his scent was there and he was not that bothered Kurama. It was the fact that the scent was fading. Disappearing as the days and weeks and months went by.

Kurama rested on the bed once more, wondering what Hiei was doing right now...

THAT'S IT?! (This is what some readers may be saying at this point.) But never fear, chapter two shall be here! Bigger, longer, uncut! (Sorry, been watching comercials for South Park two much) But that will only happen when I get some reviews!


	2. Hiei in the Mist

I feel so...LOVED!!! Two reviews! Maybe more by the time this actually gets onto the site, but who cares?! TWO!!!

Super Titles: It's only two...

Quiet, figure of my imagination! Two is a lot! Two is how high I can count in Japanese!!! (please send me the names of other numbers if you can) Happy Dance Man!

Happy Dance Man: She's owns nothing but her stuff.

Chapter Two...Hiei in the Mist.

Fog covered the landscape in the barbarian land of Makai. Fog that should not be. Since Makai and Ningenkai were mirror images of eachother, the weather should be like the Human World's. Summer in Makai was summer in Ningenkai, and so forth. This unsual whether only came in the aftermath of a large-scale battle. Something most demons wouldn't even care to checkout. But curiosity was to much for one.

A small black, shrouded figure in black walked across the terrain. His boots made soft clicking noises as he walked on the pathway to the city that the fog mostly covered; the probable location of the battle. The farther he ventured, the more his questions were answered. Homes were cracked and broken, blood of residents staining the windows in most. Bodies lie on the road ahead of him, twisted as though something had rung them dry.

Hiei took careful steps up the outside stairway into the center of that city. Carnage there as well...

He reached the top step and saw a terrible beast feasting on the villagers who had lived in that particular area. A C-class, perhaps. This must have been a weak town. The beast stood on all fours, hunched over, biting and tearing bones from their sockets. The beast itself had a digusting smell that almost made Hiei regurgitate on himself.

Once it sensed his emense energy, the beast turned to look at Hiei, a demon hanging from his mouth. It swollowed the body in one giante bite, then spoke,"Little one, why have you interuppted my meal?"

"Little one?" Hiei growled, annoyed at being pegged as such.

"Yes, whelp, little one. Answer my question or suffer the consecuenses..."

"Ha! I highly doubt that that brain of yours could even articulate a remotely efective plan of defeating me."

The beast snarled at that, and charged blindly at Hiei. He swiped with his claws at Hiei's chest, but the "little one" seemed to have dissapeared. He let out a frustrated groan as he realized Hiei was now behind him. He swung around as fast as he could, be his head was lopped off way before Hiei came into his center vision. The beast's body fell to the ground and twitched several times.

Hiei sheathed his sword. He was highly disapointed; It had months since he'd seen a good fight. Nevertheless, he sighed and turned around to leave this horrid city.

"Foolish demon..." a low voice whispered. Hiei swirled around and saw that the beast's head was talking in spite of the lack of a body,"Do you honestly think I'd loose without giving you an award for winning?"

"What?" Hiei demanded.

The beast's head didn't answer. It closed it's eyes, and went limp. It was dead. Hiei stared at it for a long while, then decided to leave. His instincts were telling him to. He turned back around, watching the decapitaded demon for as long as possible. He walked back toward the stairs.

It was then he started to feel strange. He was hot. Heat never usually bothered him, being half fire-youkai, but now he started to sweat a little. He took off his jacket, but the feeling didn't leave. His vision blurred, his balace failed him. He felt a slight pain as he came in contact with the ground. He stayed like this for what seemed like hours.

Then, as suddenly as the pain had come, it vanished.

Hiei got up, didn't look back, and got the hell away from the beast.

What's wrong with Hiei? I'm not tellin'! You'll just have to see next time! Aren't cliff-hangers great? Also, please read my other stories; This Is The Story That Never Ends, Saiyuki; Chibology, anime crossovers; and Poor Fluffy; InuYasha.

Domo Arigato Mister Robato!


	3. Some Fangirls, a Diguise, and Depression

Chapter Three is here!!! Chapter Three is here!!! Chapter Three is here!!! Chapter Three is here!!! Chapter Three is here!!! Chapter Three is here!!! Chapter Three is here!!!

Happy Dance Man: Lalalalalalalalalalalalala!!! She owns nothing. NOTHING!!!

Super Titles: Yeah.

Hiei: How much longer until Kurama and I meet up again?

Why? You miss your...LOVER?

Hiei:......

You DO!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Hiei:......

Speak! Say something!!!

Hiei:......

Fine, don't talk!

Hiei: Fine, I won't.

Chapter Three...Some Fangirls, a Diguise, and Depression.

Dunna...dunna...dunna, dunna, dunna, DUNNA!!!

He could practically hear the "Jaws" music now...They were coming. The most feared race of human ever known. The most terrible, diabolical, evil, satanic, insane, crazy, bishounen worshipping creatures...

Fangirls.

Kurama ran around to the back of his school. He placed his palms on his knees so he could support himself while taking deep breaths. Why did it have to have been a half-day at school that day? WHY? At 3:00, his step-father could easily pick him up from school before going back to work. But not today. It was a half-day! Why hadn't anyone informed of this? But even as Kurama asked, he knew the answer. He had been most distracted in class lately. When the teacher was talking of unclass-related things (such as the fact that it was a half-day), Kurama's mind would wonder.

Thoughts treading onto the memory of the swords-man in black.

The sadistic bastard who could kill his enemies in the blink off an eye.

Hiei.

HIS Hiei. Kurama missed him to the point that he was almost willing to shout out his feelings for the whole world to hear. But, he restrained himself, biting his lips. It had been 5 1/2 months since they last saw eachother. Kurama couldn't get their last night together out of his mind. It was the night that both brought such happiness and meloncholy to Kurama's heart.

The night Hiei confessed his love.

Now, I know what you're thinking. I thought they had been together for a while before this story started! They had been. Many weeks ago, Kurama was the one to tell of his feelings. Hiei replied in gestures and facial expressions that Kurama could easily read. They portraid the love Kurama had in a mirror image. Hiei never said it aloud. But their last night was different.

"Try to come back as soon as possible."

"Haven't I always?" he had said, one foot on the sill of Kurama's window. Then he turned his head to face the fox. On his face was such a caring, loyal expression that still made Kurama blush when he thought of it,"Ai Shiteru...Baka Kitsune," it was then, he disappeared into the night.

Kurama stood up straight when he heard his obsessers coming closer. By now, Kurama had slipped into a disguise. He had done so with a speed acquired from his theif days in Makai. What the girls saw was a man in sunglasses in a baseball cap and in an orange jacket and jeans. This peculiar man whistled and walked past them, heading down the street.

He was tired. Tired of being ordered around by Mukuro. Tired of being yelled at by Mukuro. Tired of...not seeing his fox! He admitted it! He was getting increasingly more and more depressed as the days went by. This depression was why Mukuro had exiled him from her fortress until he got an adittude adjustment.

Hiei uncaringly kicked things in his path as he walked down the path he was treading. Where he was, he didn't care. He unconciously turned himslf around when he came near the city he had investigated yesterday.

His body had been working perfectly fine after he left the beast's presence, but couln't get the annoying nagging feeling out of the back of his mind. He also couldn't get the feel of the uncontrollable heat that had surrounded him that day. It unnerved him greatly...Now he knew what the victims of the black dragon must have felt, only worse of course.

After the upteenth sigh, Hiei finally came to the conclusion that he should go through the barrier and see his fox...Only he hated it when his co-workers laughed at him for going to see his lover...Heh, at least he had a lover...

Lover...such an alien word to the Forbidden Child...And yet he used it when ever he thought of Kurama...

Hiei jumped through the trees with ease and flipped off his co-workers as he went through the barrier.

Chapter Three is over!!! WAH!!! Cliff-hangers!!! What am I saying? They're wonderful! For me, that is!

Geez, it took Hiei THAT long to figure out he should see his fox? Tsk, tsk, tsk...

Hiei: WHAT?! YOU'RE the one who made act that way!

Maybe...Or was it your evil Jagan TELLING me to make you look dumb then you blame it on me?!

Hiei: What...?

Review!...Please?


	4. We Meet Again, Love

Chapter Four!!! Do the monkey dance!!! Hm-hm-hm!!!

Super Titles: She owns nothing.

Why do we even have to say that?! If I really owned the show, it would be lacking in the true backbone of the story and the point wouldn't come up until thirty episodes were over!!!!!!!...Hm, that's like how some of my stories start out...How...curious...

WARNING!!! This chapter contains VERY strong yaoi, a very freaked-up book, and a mother concerned of her son's fashion trend. Also, this chapter is longer than the rest. (gasp, horror, sob!!!)

Chapter Four...We Meet Again, Love

"Eh? Shuichi, what on Earth are you wearing?" asked Shiori as she greeted her son's return from school. Kurama flinched; he was trying to avoid his mother and explainations.

"Um, just wearing this for...safety reasons...," Kurama sweatdropped at his own lame excuse.

"O...kay," it was obvious that she wanted to ask her son more, but Shuichi (Kurama's younger step-brother) ran in, asking a question a second. Heh, saved by the brother, as some might pun.

Kurama practically ran up to his room and changed into more...sensible clothing.

_Darkness. What does this particular word bring to mind? Nighttime? Fear, perhaps? Or maybe even death? Well, I shall tell you one meaning for darkness that probably never even crossed your mind before. It will change your outlook on many things. Are you ready to venture?_

The hell is this? Since when do schools allow their students to read things like this? All the other books in the library had information on...things that matter in the real world. But, of course, my fox curiosity couldn't help but checking this book out after reading the title...

Kurama flipped the book he was reading closed, so that the cover faced up.

_Explainations To A Mind With A Dark Past_

The book itself had to from the early 1700's at least. It was bound in black leather; it was old and crackling even under Kurama's careful touch. The pages themslves were yellowish and had what looked like coffee and blood stains on them.

But the more he thought of it, the more it became possible that a person could have left this book in the school library by accident. Kurama remembered the puzzled look on the librarian's ancient face when he stood to check the book out along with some others for schoolwork. She had said that she has been at that library since the school had opened, and never had she seen that book before. But then she excused it with her getting on in years, and checked the book out.

To add more reasonable suspicion, the margins of every other page had erased scribbles on them. They sometimes had a line running from the words to a particular sentence, as if telling the reader that that was the sentence the scribble was referring to. And if he didn't know better, Kurama would say that the writings were in demon. It was hard to tell, being smugged and all.

Kurama let it pass for now and continued reading under the light that the lamp on his desk was giving off.

_It is impossible to understand a troubled person until you see what they feel everyday and night, remembering being exhiled from their own land, and having no one to look up too but sleazy theives._

Why was this sounding familiar?

_And so, in order to feel their way, you will dream it. _

Kurama suddenly got bored and felt like taking a small nap before getting back to his homework and reading. He got out of his seat and rested on his bed. He had intended getting under the covers, but he was unconcious even before his head hit the pillow.

Kurama woke up many hours later, greatly disturbed by the dream he just had. He sat up, and took his forehead into his palm, sighing in relief that the dream was a dream. He soon realized that his clothes were rather wrinkled up, meaning he must have been thrashing around or...something.

He looked out his window and saw that the sun was setting in a beautiful mirage of purple, orange, yellow, and red. Several seconds go by as Kurama stares outward.

Kurama looked around his darkened room. An odd realization reaches him. He hadn't turned his lamp off when he went down for a nap...

Suddenly, two small glowing red orbs form out of the darkness were his desk was positioned. They turned from ovals to circles, like how an eye looks when you open it.

Kurama's bed-raggled mind took a second to register this. Then he got it,"H-Hiei?"

"About time you woke up," said a deep voice in the darkness. Hiei jumped of the desk and into the dim sunset light. He headed for the bed and sat next to Kurama, who continued to stare at him.

"What?" snapped Hiei.

"Eh, nothing," Kurama managed to say; his voice wasn't seeming to work,"You...You're here..."

"Really?" asked Hiei sarcastically, his eyes half-lidded,"I didn't realize."

Kurama smiled. Hiei's voice was very comforting after that dream. Suddenly, Kurama twiched slightly. That dream had been of Hiei. But it wasn't like the dreams he usually had of Hiei, where the two of them were...Um, anyway, that particular dream had been more of a nightmare.

"I had much difficulty getting here," stated Hiei, but Kurama wasn't sure if he was talking to him or himself.

"Really? Like how?" asked Kurama.

"...You're different," said Hiei, staring at Kurama with intensity.

"What?"

"You look older...You don't look that much of a girl anymore."

Kurama didn't know if that was a compliment or not, but guessed it was the truth either way. Ever since he had turned eighteen, girls had been more and more persistant on him. As well, his mother had gotten into the habit of saying that he wasn't her little baby anymore. Kurama guessed that meant he was getting less child-like, and more yoko-like.

"So why are you back?" asked Kurama, not realizing that his voice was harsher than intended.

"You don't want me back?" Hiei asked indifferently.

"Must you answer questions with questions? You know I always love it when you're here."

"Well, if you must know, Mukuro kicked me out because of my lack of curtisy," Hiei said, trying to sound like Mukuro.

"Ah...How long have you been here?"

"...What were you dreaming?" alas, another question for an answer. But it told Kurama he must have arrived sometime after he went to bed.

"I'm not quite sure, myself," admitted Kurama. Hiei looked out the window now, letting the moonlight shine on his face. It was because of this that Kurama realized he wasn't the only one who had changed over the course of 5 1/2 months.

Hiei had become more mature-looking. His own child-like appearence was still there but more...sexy.

"Hiei...," Kurama only realized the amorousness in his voice when he finished saying the short name. The youkai turned to him.

Crimson and emerald bore into eachother as the two lovers stared at each other. Hiei came closer and grasped one of the foxes hands, which caught Kurama of guard, for Hiei never usually took the initutive. Passion and lust took over when their lips touched. The light smooch turned into a heated kiss, and the two began to fondle eachother in very intimate ways.

"Fox?" Hiei asked as he kissed Kurama's neck, earning an excited gasp from him.

"Yes?"

"Nothing, nevermind."

And their actions continued under the moon's dim light.

WOOT!!! That's it! Review, please! It will be much appreciated!


	5. Things That Do Not Make Sense

Hello, and welcome to...CHAPTER FIVE!!!

I'm on people's favorites lists?! Moi?! I feel so loved!!! blows kisses to the following

Blue Moon Fox

Soul of the Black Rose

And to everyone who reviews: Some sweet snow (icecream)!!!

Em, I realize I may have confused many readers, but I assure you, it was not intentional!!! Let's just say that I was in...a weird mood that day. Anyway, hopfully I explain the "freaky book's" origin here in a manner that is understandable to the normal human/demon being. Also, I explain what the hell Kurama was dreaming about because of the book.

Do you think I should change the summary? I had intended one of those stories that the summery had suggested, but half-way through typing it, I said "THIS SUCKS!!!" I'm not the type of person to type things like,"Oh, love, I miss you dearly," or "I wish you'd come back," NO!!! This is NOT me!!! So I decided to write a story were there is stuff like the above, but it has a twist to it. So, if you read the stuff author's put at the top of their chapters, please tell me if I should change the summary. (it will be much appretiated)

Happy Dance Man: Excel Excel is our special disclaimer-giverette today!!!

Excel: Hello! Excel Excel here, in the name of ACROSS and most certainly Lord Ilpalazzo, I say that ame-tennyo does not own Yu Yu Hakusho (or Excel Saga, as a matter of fact) in any way, shape, or form!!! Starts babbling about the subject, but soon the subject is lost

Super Titles: Yeah, stick THAT in your pipe and smoke it,"Mister Lawyer Man"!!!

Warning: This chapter has shonen-ai.

Chapter Five...Things That Do Not Make Sense

Kurama was the first one to wake. Hiei must have done some really tiring things in Makai, since he usually didn't sleep THAT much longer than Kurama. He laughed to himself after the memories of last night's "events" flooded his brain. Maybe it wasn't the Makai that had tired him out...

Kurama got up and took a short shower, coming out dressed and ready for the day. Hiei was still asleep. He sat on the bed, intending to wake his koi up, but something stopped him. He suddenly remembered the dream Hiei had asked him about when Kurama woke from it. The yoko frowned deeply; distinct visions filled his sight.

The dream had been dark; both in color and in metaphor. It was set in a hellish place, the exact location and time is still unknown. It didn't really matter either, just as in most dreams. Kurama was alone in the dark for some time, but soon another figure appeared. Hiei. But it was not Kurama's Hiei. It was an evil incarnation of him. His eyes were...dragon-like, for lack of a better word. Narrow and slanted, much like the Black Dragon's own eyes staring hungrily at the enemy before Hiei launches it. In the dream, it seemed as though Hiei _was_ the dragon, but at the same time, not. This confused Kurama as well. And then, Hiei attacked him. The fox, of course, didn't feel the attack, being a dream and all, but it hurt nontheless. Hiei had continued the attacks, obviously oblivous to whom he was slicing at.

And then, Kurama woke. He at first pegged it to be just another nightmare that ningens were prone to have, but his yoko instincts refused to believe so. It seemed so... realilistic. Out of all his friends, past and present, Hiei seemed the type to just up and snap. But to attack Kurama? That didn't make sense.

Kurama continued to stare at the naked form of his lover for quite some time. Hiei seemed so peaceful, so child-like, so...not Hiei. It amused Kurama how Hiei's expression could change so easily. Most say that he shows no emotion, but Kurama knew better, even from the start. Hiei had always shown alertness, of course anger, and naivite. Yes, Hiei was indeed naive. So proud of his fighting skills, too proud that he sometimes couldn't take a joke. Sometimes? All the time is more accurate...

Kurama reached out and brushed his hand against Hiei's face, causing the little youkai to stir, but not wake up,"Hiei, it's time to get up."

Hiei mumbled something, probably swears that weren't ningen, and reluctantly opened his eyes,"Why do I have to wake up?"

"I have something special planned," Kurama smiled.

"Special...? Don't you have school?"

"It's Saturday."

"Hn."

"Come on, get up," cheered Kurama, nudging Hiei between the shoulder blades.

"I _am_ up, fox," growled Hiei, who was sitting up to avoid the annoying pokes at his back.

"You know what I mean, get dressed...," Kurama trailed off, and that could only mean one thing.

"...Oh, no. You're not getting me in _ningen_ clothes, Kurama! Not now, not ever again!" Hiei hissed.

"But you did it that one time...," Kurama pouted.

"You black-mailed me, dammit! I said I wasn't going to wear the fucking ningen clothes, and I'm not!" Hiei yelled.

Kurama placed a finger on Hiei's lips,"Ah, language Hiei," Kurama got up and started pulling out clothes for Hiei,"And please don't yell. I don't want kaa-san coming up here and start asking questions as to why there is a naked 12-year-old in my bed..."

"12? I'm not twelve!"

"It's not my fault that you look like a pre-teen," said Kurama, throwing the clothes he picked out at Hiei.

"It's not my fault your mom's an idiot," the youkai hissed icily as he stood up to dress.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call my kin idiots," defended Kurama, watching his koi dress.

"They're not you're kin...," Hiei whispered. Kurama pretended he didn't hear it; he didn't a fight starting on the first day Hiei was here.

Kurama went to his desk and started refiling the papers that Hiei had messed up yesterday by sitting on them. He eventually came across the book he was reading yesterday. Suddenly, it hit him. He knew he had seen this book before, but where?

He smiled when Hiei informed him that he was done dressing. Kurama turned around to see Hiei dressed in jeans and a red shirt and black jacket (Kurama would have dressed him in lighter clothing, but he knew Hiei would have a fit if he even _considered_ dressing him in the pink shirt he had black-mailed him into wearing that one time...)

"Why do I have to wear this?" Hiei asked.

"Because you'll stand out if you wear your usual attire," was Kurama's answer.

"No one's ever disturbed us based on my clothing before."

"No, but I really don't want people to think your a goth anymore. Besides, you'll like wearing something different."

"Try me."

Kurama stepped forward and bent down a bit to kiss Hiei above the jagan. Then he whispered into the half-koorime's ear,"Besides, you look really sexy in jeans."

The yoko could have sworn he saw Hiei blush.

And so the day progressed. Hiei refused to leave his katana behind, and ended the argument by saying that if he had to leave his sword, Kurama had two leave all the seeds hidden in his hair behind as well. The two lovers went to several places, including the place in the park where they first expressed feelings for eachother beyond friendship. Hiei didn't really want to go anywhere else, but his tune quickly changed at the mentioning of sweet snow.

"So what is exactly _special_ about this, fox?" Hiei asked when they were sitting down next to eachother in their "love-nest" at the park.

"It's what ningens would call a date, Hiei," Kurama answered.

"Date? I thought that meant something else."

"Yes, it does, but a lot of words have several meanings."

Hiei said something in demon, but Kurama knew it was an endless chain of swears. Just like in Ningenkai, there were several demon languages in different terrains. Hiei spoke in the language that the thieves he grew up with spoke in. Kurama knew full and well that Hiei knew koorime, but refused to speak it. But then again, his language had one word that came out sounding much like that Spanish "rolling R", but softer, more like a purr. Combined with Hiei's voice, it brought shivers up Kurama's spine when he said it.

The fox looked at Hiei, and was surprised to see a sullen expression on his face. He was obviously thinking about something that disturbed him,"Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Hn?"

"Did something happen in Makai?"

Hiei flinched. Was he _that_ easy to read? No, it's just he had no secrets anymore being with Kurama,"No."

"That's a lie."

"Yes, it is."

"Why won't you tell me?" Kurama scooted as close as possible to Hiei.

"It's not important."

"To you it is. And what is important to you, is important to me," Kurama persisted.

Hiei let out a long, painful sigh,"...I was in a fight."

"And that's disturbing because...?"

Hiei didn't answer for a long time, but eventually said,"An odd thing happened."

"Like what?"

"Ah, come on. You've caught my interest, don't leave me waiting," Kurama pleaded, making his voice sound pouty.

"I can't discribe it...I defeated this stupid demon, lopped it's head off, and it said it would repay me for defeating it."

"And...?"

Kurama was caught off-guard when Hiei rested himself on his shoulder. Uh-oh, that wasn't a good sign,"I was...I felt hot. It's odd because I'm a fire aparition."

"Half," Kurama corrected.

Dammit, why did he always have to point that out? "It doesn't really matter either way," Hiei said, getting off of Kurama,"What's done is done. Can't change it."

Kurama sighed; Hiei's stubborness at it's best,"Fine. If you say so," he didn't try to hide his dissapointedness. He was actually getting Hiei to open up, but he closed himslef off before Kurama knew it.

"Fox...?" Hiei asked after a long pause. He hated to make Kurama feel bad, and yet he continued to do so.

"Hm?"

Hiei kissed him; lightly at first, but Kurama made it go farther.

Much later, they were walking back to Kurama's home when the fox spoke up,"Hiei, have you seen Yukina-chan yet?"

"...No."

"Well, I think you should. She asks about you everyday I go over to Genkai's..."

"Probably wondering if I found her brother yet."

Silence. Kurama pondered about many things,"Hiei?"

"What?" his voice showed signs of annoyance.

"Why don't you give her the necklace back?"

Hiei nearly feel over. Kurama usually asked why he didn't tell her that he was her brother,"Hn?"

"...Do you remember after the Makai tournament, our conversation?"

"Of course I do," Kurama breathed in to say some thing, but Hiei cut him off,"I don't want to see her."

"Why?" Kurama knew he was getting into dangerous water, but tread on.

"I don't want to tell her I'm dead and give her necklace back."

"You don't have to tell her that you're dead. Just tell her who you are. I'm getting annoyed of this little game you're playing."

"I'm not playing games,"Hiei hissed, and Kurama knew it was time to shut up.

After a long, uncomfortable pause,"Well, let's go over there, just for the hell of it," Kurama said, taking Hiei by the hand and dragging him behind him.

"No! Wait! I don't want to! You're not listening!!!" Hiei yelled. Kurama simply hummed and kept pulling Hiei.

THISISTHEENDOFTHISCHAPTER

Another chapter, said and done...oww, my fingers hurt...

Review, please!!!


	6. Estranged And Heartbroken

I'm updating!!! WOOT!!! I'm soooo sorry that my computer has mental issues!

Hello, and welcome to...CHAPTER SIX!!!

I own nothing! You can't prove that I do! hiss! hiss!

Happy Dance Man: I think our author's gone craaazy!

Super Titles: GAH! Damn Eminem and his rap lingo!

And I'm an authorESS dammit!

Happy Dance Man: You ar--?

Super Titles: Shut up now, or be erased!

Note: This chapter may be very confusing/sad/unecessary to you, but believe me...I have no answer to that...

Chapter Six...Estranged And Heartbroken

(Try guessing who's point of view this is? Go on, I'll wait)

GOD FUCKING DAMN THAT BASTARD BAKA KITSUNE SON OF A BITCH MOTHER FUCKER!!! (now you see why this story is PG-13?) ...sigh, Now that that's out of my system, here's a flashback to the beginning of the conundrum the "love of my life" has gotten me into:

FLASHBACK (obviously)

"Ohayo, Yukina-chan!" cheered Kurama, as he pulled Hiei up the stairs toward Genkai's Temple. Yukina (who was outside, enjoying the scenery) looked up and smiled to see that Kurama had come to visit. But who was he pulling along...? Yukina stood up and brushed some dust off of her dress, and looked up to see who was behind Kurama. Her smiled broadened when she realized it was Hiei.

Yukina had always felt she had a strange connection with Hiei, ever since she first met him. Kuwabara had always warned her to stay away from him because he was mean and scary and would bite off her head. Yukina didn't think so. She always defended Hiei in conversation saying he has a "unique" way of showing affection. Kuwabara once asked if she had a crush on him, and upon learning what a crush was, said no, of course not.

Kurama practically threw Hiei before Yukina, and said,"I'll be inside Koi!" and promtly left the two. Great, now that surrounding 50 miles knew that they were in a romantic relationship.

"It's been a while, ne? Hiei-chan?" asked Yukina soflty.

CHAN?! twitch twitch...A well, I guess I'll ignore it...,"I guess," was the only reply Hiei could think of. He wasn't much of a conversation-starter.

"I trust you've been taking care?" Yukina caught Hiei's averted eyesight, which was easy, there being a 1-inch height difference.

"Hn. Of course I have," Hiei immediatly regreted his curtness.

"...I see...," Yukina hesitated,"May I ask something?"

"...Hn."

She took that as a yes,"Well..."

END FLASHBACK

Can you guess what she asked? Go on, it's kind of obvious...No? Fine, she asked if I was her brother. Long story short, I stumbled, she figured and now the secret's out.

GOD FUCKING DAMN THAT BASTARD BAKA KITSUNE SON OF A BITCH MOTHER FUCKER!!!

"You realize, of course that I can hear you, correct?" asked a very disgruntled Kurama upon hearing the frase for ther up-teenth millionth time.

"Yes, I realize that. Thanks," Hiei spat. The pair were walking back to Kurama's residence. They had been at Genkai's Temple until very late at night. Hiei had been bombarded with questions from Yukina and Kuwabara (Who had walked up just when Yukina hugged Hiei, causing major misunderstandings. And when Kuwabara finally knew the truth, he fainted).

Kurama spun around and faced Hiei defiantly,"What's wrong with you?! It's not like she dismissed you as her twin or anything!"

"...Yeah...but..."

"But, what, Hiei?" Kurama hissed. Hiei knew that he had done wrong, because he could practically feel Kurama's annoyance vibrating off of him.

"But nothing, okay?!" Hiei shouted, and started walking again,"It's not something you'd understand..."

"Not something I'd understand?" Kurama said, still standing in the same spot,"Trust me, I know more than you like to admit," Kurama turned and walked until he was level with Hiei.

"I know that. I'm not questioning your intelligence, it's simply something you wouldn't comprehend."

"Oh? Just try me."

"...Heh...," Hiei stopped, and Kurama followed suit. Hiei looked down at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes. An odd smirk came to his lips,"If only I could, fox," he whispered.

"Nani?" now Kurama was fearful. Hiei hadn't had that expression ever since they first met. Something was wrong.

"Tell me something. How much do you think you know about me?" Hiei said, looking in the opposite direction.

"Uh...," Kurama was confused by the question.

"You think you know my secrets? How I really am?" Hiei continued before the fox could answer,"Let me tell you something," Hiei walked up to Kurama and stared straight into his eyes,"You've only hit the tip of the iceburg, _koi_," Hiei practically spat out last word.

Kurama stood there, frozen, unsure of what was going on. Something was wrong with Hiei, he knew it,"I'm sorry...I don't...understand..."

"Of course you don't," Hiei turned around and walked a few paces. And there they stood for a good half-hour.

What was wrong with him? In all the years I've known and adored this man, he's never acted as such. There's a stabbing pain in my chest. Why? My eyes are starting to form tears behind them (He'd be damned if he let them out). Why? I'm...frightened..._frightened_...of him right now. Why?

"Why are you acting this way?" Kurama said this before he comprehended thinking of it. His voice came out stronger than he felt and necessary.

"Why?" asked Hiei with a sarcastic tone. He turned around to face the fox once more,"I'll tell you why," Hiei paused, whether for essence or to find the right words, Kurama didn't know or care for that matter,"It's because..."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Kurama lay, face down, on his bed. Not bothering to get under the covers, or change into pajamas. He had been curt with his mother upon arriving home, and hissed his words at his step-brother. His step-father told him either to act more politely or go to bed without food. Kurama decided to do the ladder. He just couldn't muster up a polite additude after what Hiei had done to him.

So he lay there, arms under the pillows, staring at the wall. It was now 12:00 at night.

How could he do that? Why would he do that? How long had he been planning to do that?

"I hate you, kitsune."

Kurama buried his face into his pillow. Several seconds go by until he realizes that his nightmare really had come true. In his dream, Hiei was not himself, declared his hatred, and attacked Kurama. Just like earlier...

Kurama looked back out at the room once more and touched the spot on his arm where Hiei had slashes him. He had bandaged it up.

The fox felt very numb. He felt nothing, not even his hand touching his wound. He sighed and forced himself to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOO

At exactly that moment, the beast Hiei defeated long ago is rolling in his grave.

THISISTHEENDOFTHISCHAPTER

...Okay, that was kinda sad.

You may be asking, dear reader "WHAT THE FUCK?!" and you are correct in doing so. What is going on? Well, you'll have to wait to find out. (Yes, this DOES have a significance to the story)

And do not worry! They will be all lovey-dovey...but it will be a few chapters...obviously...

Review, and tell of your confusedness.


	7. Dreams On Sleepless Nights

Ohayo, Minna-san!!! Welcome to a less confusing chapter!!! gasp,horror,sob

Super Titles: She owns nothin', yo!

Happy Dance Man: Can I hear a "WOOT, WOOT"?!

Readers: silence

Ah, heh, heh, yeah...Anyway, prepar to understand: What's wrong with Hiei, How Kurama feels right now, How his mom reacts to their conversation, How Hiei deals with himself!!! deep pants Wow, that's a lot! And I Double Dogg DOGG dare that all of these will be answered!

Chapter Seven...Dreams On Sleepless Nights

The first thing I remember was fog. My mind was fogged. A swirling grey abyss blocked my thoughts. What happened before that...?

The fox...was talking to Yukina...I talked to her...She found out that I was her kin...I remember many questions, so many questions, but after that, my memory is a mystery...

Hiei stumbled around the trees in the forest half of the local ningen park. He had just woken up from his abyss. He was confused beyond reason.

Where is...Kurama? Where am I? Where is the fox? How did I get here...? Where is the fox? WHY am I here? GODAMMIT, WHERE IS THE FOX?!

Several birds flew toward the early morning sky, making Hiei realize he had said the last part. Hiei was tyred all of a sudden, and sat with a thump on the grass.

Hiei leaned back against a tree. Finding that his problems weren't instantly answered, he stood up and banged his head against the same tree's trunk. He slumped down again.

_...I hate you, kitsune..._

He remembered... saying that. It was his voice, but...not him...Why would he say that?

_...I need to repay you..._

That was the beast's hissy voice...Did he have to do with this...?

'Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh...'

'Who's there?!' Hiei shouted in his mind.

'It's me...This is my repayment...After seeping into your thoughts, I realized that Kurama and Yukina were most important to you...The fox was closer, so I took over your body at the right moment and...'

'What kind of sick repayment is this?!'

'I made you hate him...'

'...N-nani?"

'He probably hate you right now as well...Just as you deserve...'

'K-k'so...You...BASTARD! Get out of my head!'

'It cannot be helped; we are one now...The only one who can free you is Kurama...I doubt he is willing to help.'

'Why Kurama? What have you done to him?!'

'Calm down...When he comes, you'll find out...'

'Damn you...'

Hiei was falling into the fog once more. He fell over, unconcious.

'Damn...'

OOOOOOOOOO

Kurama had just gotten up for the day. It was Sunday morning; no school to distract himself with.

He finished getting dressed when a knock was heard at his door,"Shuichi?"

A pang of guilt rushed through Kurama's whole body as he remembered how rude he was last night to his mother,"Come in," he said, sitting on his bed, head bowed in shame.

Shiori walked in to see Shuichi looking ready to apologize for his earlier actions. But she didn't want that. She wanted to know want distrested her son so...And yet, she had a hunch already.

"Kaa-san, I...," Kurama trailed off as Shiori sat next to him on his bed, motioning him to shush.

"Shuichi, daijobu...All I want to hear is _why_ you were like that yesterday," she said.

'If only I could tell you...' Kurama started, realizing he practically qouted Hiei from the night before,"Kaa-san...I can't...I don't know how to explain...It's all very complicated...," he was still staring at his knees.

Shiori understood. She had gone through a similar problem when she was a child. She smiled, but it soon faltered when she prepared to ask him the question that had been nagging her since the beggining.

"Shuichi...?"

"Hai?"

"Is it...Did it have have to do with...," she paused, and realized she wouldn't be able to fully adjust if the answer was yes. It was her_ son_. Her perfect son that she had been truly blessed with. How could he be...

"Did it have to do with what?" Kurama asked, finally returning his mother's gaze.

"...Hiei," she practically whispered.

A look of pure surprise came across Kurama's face. Yes, now he remembered. He had brought Hiei over once to introduce to his mother. (So if she ever saw him around the house, she wouldn't scream bloody murder) But why would she automatically go to Hiei as a conclusion...? Unless..

Kurama's surprise quickly turned to fear when realization struck both mother and son,"K-kaa-san..."

Shiori was the one to look away. She judged that look to be a yes to her question. She had been correct. Her son and his nice little best friend were dating. Her son, her perfect, straight A, polite, popular, _only_, son was gay.

Silence overtook the room as Kurama stared at his mother's turned face, searching for answers,"...Kaa-san...I...I'm...so sorry, but..."

Shiori looked back at her son as his voice faltered. She shushed him once more. She began to run her fingers through his hair,"It's alright...I accept any choice you make...Like the one you made last night to be rude...," She truly didn't, but was willing to.

Shiori made her son rest himself on her bosom. And they stayed as such for a long time.

OOOOOOOOO

Kurama layed back on his bed that night. He and his mother had gone about the day as normal, and now he was ready to go to sleep. He chaged into his pajamas and got under the covers. He was soon asleep.

Later...He was having a dream. A dream about Hiei. Hiei was calling out to him, pleading for help. Kurama assumed it was really a dream and kept sleeping...until...

Kurama sat bolt upright. He was wide awake now. He brought his hand up to his cheek. During the dream, he felt Hiei's caress upon this spot. And Kurama knew...That was no dream.

Kurama dressed once again and jumped out the window, determined to find Hiei...One way or the other.

THISISTHEENDOFTHISCHAPTER

I sincerily hope your confusion is now satisfied!

BTW: When Hiei "touched" Kurama's cheek, it was through the mental connection they share.

Review, please!


	8. Faded And Renewed

It is official!!! Roosters go moo; Cows go bark; Dogs go meow; Cats go chirp; Birds go neigh; Horses go squeak; Mice go Ooh-ooh-aah-aah; Monkeys go riff; Boars go hoppity-hop; Rabbits go roar; Dragons go hiss; and Snakes go "Look, I'm evolved and have opposable thumbs!!!"

Happy Dance Man: I've had it all wrong for all these years...

Super Titles: We were created three months ago.

Disclaimer...Aw, forget it. Yada, yada, yada...You know it already.

Question: Who here reads/draws doujinshi? Please tell me! I NEED TO KNOW!!!

Super Titles: Why?

And now, the chapter!!!

Chapter Eight...Faded And Renewed

The fox dashed across the streets, grass, where ever his feet took him, not aware he was even touching the ground. And as much as he tried to supress them, memories kept creeping into his mind, like water into a small, umperseveable crack. Oh, yes, they were joyful, happy memories, but they brought him so much pain in this situation. He felt the tears build up behind his emerald eyes.

No! He was strong. He would never be as shameful as to cry over something as that. He was strong...Most thought the opposite. His feminine, caring ways always lead people's opinions of him be brought down the wrong path. He had been a "momma's boy" when he had talked to his mother earlier...But he had been confused, too full of thoughts so diverse from eachother, that he had acted out of character. Never again. His former self would not allow it. He would _not_ back down, no matter what happened next.

_"No matter what..."_

If it was his destiny to be at war with Hiei, then...Then so be it. Kurama did not care anymore. He just wanted answers. Now. He never liked being in the dark, being human didn't change that.

_"No matter what? What do you mean, fox?"_

_Kurama sighed. Then turned his eyes up to meet Hiei's. He inhaled, letting the air rush into him, a pleasing sensation of his muscles contracting to make room for air,"No matter what...Always know I'll...I'll be there...Even if...the unthinkable happens."_

_"Unthinkable? You truly are crazy, my fox."_

Yes, he would stick to his word. He _would_ be there.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Get away!" a deep voice cried out in pain. He hurt, too much, couldn't think...

_"And why is that?"_

_"You just are. Thinking I'd get into "unthinkable" trouble."_

_"You're just over confident...It's why we're together..."_

_"Together?"_

_Kurama blushed slightly,"We're friends...together...I help with you're ego and you do the same for me."_

_"Ego? You have no ego, "Shuichi"...Yoko, though...He's a different story..."_

_Kurama laughed._

_Hiei stared._

What in the seven hells was he remembering that for...?

"I can't get away, boy. We're one...The only way to get rid of me is to get rid of your fox."

"WHAT?! Are you suggesting-"

"Quiet...I mean...Whatever pain you will feel when he comes is your own to feel...But my pain...Will be his...And his will be his and mine."

"Bastard. How dare you take such a pathetically simple way out! I should kill myself, and you to."

"You wouldn't and you know it."

"Che!"

"You were suicidal...once...You couldn't kill yourself, so you had to fight someone worhty of killing you, to do the dirty work...Does "Shigure" ring any bells?"

"Coward, That's all you are."

"And what does that make you? You were beaten, easily I might add, by a "coward"...You're pathetic."

Hiei immediatly regreted those words, as the beast force Hiei to stab himself in the chest. He cried out in pain, and tried to get the blade out quickly, but the beast forced him to do it slowly, painfully. Once it was out, Hiei examined his bleeding breast,"Kisama..."

"You did it, not I."

"I swear I'll kill myself! If only to see you suffer, I'll face my cowardess head-on!"

"You would not..."

"Care to try, bitch?"

Hiei was serious. The beast was scared. K'so! Why did he pick a fight with such a changeable mind!?

"HIEI!!"

Hiei turned slowly, to see Kurama, the fox, his fox, panting for breath a few yards away. Had he been running?

"Kurama...?" Hiei whispered weakly. He knew,'That look on his face...,' He knew what that look meant. Kurama had had enough. And that was a dangerous thing.

...And he was falling. NO! Not now! Anytime but now! His enemy was taking over. Not...now...I beg you...

Faded. That is what it seemed to Hiei. The current battle was only a distant, faded memory, dream, anything but reality. Please, let it go away.

Blood. Crimson blood. His or Kurama's? Please let it not be the fox's...Please.

Cries. Painful. Searing. Loud. Kurama's...No...

A loud thump. His fox...no...no...no...

"NOOO!!!"

Hiei's mind cleared, renewed his vision and awareness. His fox was...limp...lying on the ground...dead...? The beast was gone, and Hiei realized...

Kurama had killed himself. He figured out that his pain was the beast's. If he killed himself, the beast would die along side him.

_"I hope the day never comes..."_

_"Day? What is it now, Kurama?"_

_"I keep feeling...That there will be a day...when we are pitted against eachother. I hope I'll never have to kill you. No matter how much I say to the contrary..."_

_"Hn...That'd never happen."_

You'd rather kill yourself...than me? Only an idiot would do that...for me...Kurama.

Please be alive.

Be alive, so I can tell you...

That you're an idiot.

Then kiss you...Until we need air and part.

THISISTHEENDOFTHISCHAPTER

Awww...Um, review...That's all I can think of right now...


	9. Basically Equal

Aherm! I'm mostly updating this for two reasons...

#1 People like it. (Astonishing. I'm so loved. WAAAAAHHH)

#2 It's been a while since I typed it, soooo... yeah.

#3 Erm... THERE IS NO #3! AHHHH! The horror!

Yeah, woot and such...

Chapter Nine...Basically Equal

"Nmhh...," _Huh? Where am I? I was... fighting, last I remembered... And I died...? I'm confused._

"Shuichi? Shuichi! You're awake! Thank goodness!" _Kaa-sa? Ergh, can't breathe!_

"Shiori, you're choking the poor boy," _Kazuya?_ (Shiori's new husband)

Shiori relinqueshed her tight hug, but stayed close to her son as he sat up for the first time in a day and a half,"Kaa-san," Kurama said as his vision finally cleared.

"Shuichi, you've been out for about a day. What happened?" his mother asked.

_What happened? Hn, I can't tell her the truth, naturally. I'm normally good at coming up with an excuse; Why can't I think!_ "Ow!" Kurama hissed as he cluchted a sore spot on his head. Maybe that's why he couldn't think straight...

"Ah, Shuichi. You're in pain? Don't answer if it hurts you," Shiori stood up,"I'll be back in a minute or so...," she walks out the door, as she does so, she nudges her husband in the ribs.

"Huh? Oh, right," Kazuya said, then put a hand on Shuichi's (Kurama's younger step-brother; very conufusing, ne?) shoulder, and says,"Come on, we should go, too."

"Huh? Why? I wanna know what happened!" Shuichi exclaimed, but was practically pushed out of the room by his father. Kazuya closed the door behind himself.

Kurama stared after them for a few seconds, then removed his hand from his head. He looked at his palm and sees that it's bleeding,"sigh... Is that why she left? She does know that Shuichi's hemophobic (scared of seeing blood)...," Kurama gets out of his bed with some difficulty, do to injures. He walks into the bathroom and cleans himself up.

As he does so, he tries to remember details of _that_ night... He remembered Hiei standing there, but it wasn't him. Well, it was his body, but not his consciousness. _Ugh, this is making my head hurt worse..._

Kurama sits at his desk and tries to think, but that was rather difficult for some reason. And, he must have fallen asleep, because when he looked at the clock next, it was three hours later.

(What he heard while sleeping; memories, perhaps?) "Kurama... You're alive. Barely. I can't do anything... Maybe your ningen mother can... I can't take you to Yukina; that would need too much explaination... Goodbye, fox..."

Hiei...? What did he mean, goodbye?

Kurama stood up as he figured it out. No... Hiei, that's not... Please let that not be what he thinks...

"I endanger you... So, I leave your side for the rest of my exsistance, so you can be safe...," is what Hiei meant.

No... It's not your fault... It's not... Please, don't leave me. You know what will happen...

_"Hn? What're you doing?"_

_"It's a special technique. If we ever leave eachother on bad terms, we'll feel pain."_

_"And... Why are you doing this?"_

_"Because we're meant for eachother. I don't want either of us to be apart on bad terms."_

_"What if it's not on bad terms?"_

_"It doesn't matter. If we aren't confident that the other will come back, then the one who initially left will feel more pain than the other. That way, you can go to Makai to do your job."_

_"Just as a question, what happens if that scenario comes to pass and the one who left never comes back?"_

_"...They'll die."_

_"Hn, omoshiroi..."_

"You're really willing to kill yourself to protect me? You shouldn't...," Kurama places a hand over his mouth and sits down on his bed. That's how Hiei probably felt when Kurama fought the demon_ that_ night...

Kurama was sure he was going to die...

Hiei _knows_ he is going to die...

That's basically equal, right?

_Hiei... Bakayaro... Your so sweet, willing to die for me, and all... We've come really far, ne?_

_Ai Shiteru._

THISTHEENDOFTHISCHAPTER

Wow, Kurama's a little warped there, ne?

Yeah, anyway, sorry this chapter's short. Next one will be longer 'cuz...

IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!

gasphorrorsob

Yeah, it is. This was so cool to write.

Hm... It doesn't necessarily end here though...

Readers: Huh?

Please review and also tell me if I should continue this story with a sequal, or just cram the sequal onto the end of this one!

And now, a random quote,"It's violent and educational, but mostly violent! Yay, VIOLENCE!" haha, gotta love The Fairly Odd Parents.


End file.
